The present invention relates to a suspension apparatus for immobilizing a submarine on a submerged structure.
The technical field of the invention is that of equipment used in the field of underwater operations.
The inspection and maintenance of oil drilling platforms at sea require the use of divers for the positioning of measuring pick-up. In general, the divers are brought to their working location by diving bells which have a very considerable vertical mobility, but no horizontal mobility. However, the inspection of platforms requires the divers to have access not only to the exterior of the supporting structure, but also to its interior. In view of the dimensions involved, such an access is impossible from diving bells.
Means for suspending submarines on a submerged structure are known. Such a known apparatus comprises a system of hook-like ramps which surround a cross-member of the structure, thus ensuring the maintaining in a fixed position relative to the platform structure of the submarine.